


Distractions, distractions, distractions

by Wiegenlied



Series: drabbles and prompt fills [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Fluff, Flustered Tom that doesn't know what crushes are, Slytherin Harry, bemused and concerned death eaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 13:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20724785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiegenlied/pseuds/Wiegenlied
Summary: Tom returns back to the dormitories and finds an unexpected surprise waiting for him."We need to do something," Lestrange hissed. "This is getting out of hand!"Mulciber and Dolohov nodded, while Malfoy remained strangely quiet. "So what's the plan?" Dolohov asked, leaning forward in eager excitement.Lestrange's gaze began to stray. "That's. That's what the meeting is for," he said as the rest of the group groaned. "But something needs to be done!"





	Distractions, distractions, distractions

Tom had just finished his meeting with Professor Slughorn regarding his research into the medicinal properties of certain... ingredients... when he began his journey back to the Slytherin dormitories. The walk was a peaceful one, allowing Tom the opportunity to ruminate about his newest dilemma- the Potter boy.

_(There must be some way to get through to him. But how? What could it be? The hidden key to-)_

Soon enough, he had reached the portrait which opened swiftly with a murmured word in parseltongue. A quiet hush fell upon all the students in the common room when Tom entered. Conversations stopped, quills paused, gazes fixing upon the Slytherin heir's form before lowering in respect. He allowed himself a moment to sweep his gaze over them all, his snakes _(and what an enticing thought that was),_ before striding towards his rooms.

What he saw upon opening the door made him, quite literally, stop in his tracks.

"Welcome back, Riddle," Potter said, clearly distracted. "Sorry about your shirt, I couldn't find mine. Malfoy went looking for you a while ago, so he'll probably come back any time now."

_'He's wearing my shirt,'_ was all Tom could process.

"Have you seen my glasses?" he continued. He stumbled from one side of the room to the other, Tom's shirt slipping off his slender shoulders. "I've been looking all over for them."

Tom took a moment to breathe. In. Out. Repeat.

Dizzily, heart pounding, face flushing _(why was it flushing?)_ all Tom could say softly, quietly, was, "They're on your head, you fool."

* * *

"My Lord, are you alright?" Abraxas asked, brow furrowed in concern. The Potter boy had left some time ago, leaving Riddle frozen in the entrance. "Your face is- excuse my forwardness, but your face is turning an alarming shade of red."

Riddle slowly raised his hand, covering his mouth as his lips twitched suspiciously. He continued to look out the window, watching the swaying drifts of coral beneath the Black Lake, before lowering his hand. He turned to face Abraxas, at a loss for what had happened and how he was reacting to it.

"He is such a fool," Riddle eventually said in... distress? "He is a complete and utter fool, so why am I feeling this way??"

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, kudos and comments are very much appreciated (*´︶`*)♡


End file.
